


into nightfall

by zauqo



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blogging, Feelings, Gen, Post-Dilution, pre-depositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauqo/pseuds/zauqo
Summary: I'm not going to post this. Not that anyone would read it if I did, but Eduardo might. But he won't, because I'm not going to post it. I guess I already said that. I may be slightly drunk right now.Or, Mark gets drunk and examines his feelings post-dilution, pre-depositions.





	into nightfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/gifts).



> warnings: alcohol use

Post to _Zuckonit_

_7:18pm. Friday._ Eduardo Saverin is suing me. I got called into an office by legal today and they let me know, and assured me we'd mount a "robust defense." I think they expected me to be upset about it, but I'm not. Why would I be? It's not even a surprise. He did tell me to lawyer up. If anything, it's strange that it took him so long to follow through. This one legal guy in particular kept giving me an extremely annoying look. I think it was supposed to express sympathy. In any case, it was unprofessional and I could get him fired for it. I won't though, since that would be despotic.  
  
I'm not sure why I felt the urge to log onto my old livejournal account tonight, but here I am. Pretty sure this is the first time I've used it since the facemash situation, which was what— four years ago? Anyway, I'm not going to post this. Not that anyone would read it if I did, but Eduardo might. But he won't, because I'm not going to post it. I guess I already said that. I may be slightly drunk right now. Speaking of which, I'm gonna get another beer.  
  
_8:31pm._ Okay, I'm not sure how many drinks I had just now but it was seberal more than one. I stil don't actually feel drunk but I can tell thst my typing is being affected somewhat so maybe I'm drunker than I feel. Just to be clear, it's not that ic are that Eduardo is suing me, it's just that it's going to be inconvenient to be involved in two lawsuits at once, even if both of them are groundless. I wonder if eduardo even knows about the winlpevii lawsuit. It could be that he doesn't keep up with facebook news, except he's always been a masochist so I'd bet he does. I'm gonna have to see him. Legal said his lawyers will be deposing me and that eduardo will be there so I'm going to see him for the first time since he got escorted out of the offices by fucking security. My head hurts. I'm gonna take a nap.  
  
10:00pm. I didn't nap. i worked on coding and had a fwe mmore beers and honeslty? Fuck eduardo. that's what I'd tell him if he were reading this. I"d say fuck you eduardo, fuck you for acting like the victim wehn you're the one who tried to screw facebook over and never gave a shit about the site except orf the money it coul dmake you. it was just math, okay? At the end of the day I had to decide if you shoujld own 30% of a million dollar company or .03% of a billion dollar company and i chose the latter because it was _better_. Seriously, do that math. you'te ogod at math. ANd besides, you weren't even on board with what we were doing, you weren't even in california, so wjy the fuck did you care so muchj? I thougth you'd be a littl emad maybe, but I thought you'd understand eventually after we talked anout it like rational people, because you're a rational person, wardo. you're smart. but no, not this time, this time you had to make a scene and prove everyone right about you being a liability.  
  
I stood up for you, you know. With sean and Peter Thiel, I stood up for you at first. And then you went and proived them right. You broke my laptop for god's sake. normal people donm't break someone's fucking lapto[ and  
  
Okay I passed out for a while but now i'm back. i wonder what youj'er doing right n ow. probabnly sleeping.  
  
it's 3am. I sjpould be sleeping too. If you were here you;d tell me to s,eep. you alwayus did that in collrgr. and yopu'd probably spemd thje nigjt amd givfe me aspirim in tjhe mormimg and nag me anout drinking enough water. You alwahys cared too much ahout stuff like that, always had to feel ljke I needed yhou. It was pathological to be honest, and I know you were probaly tryhing to compensatw for the fact that your dad never loved you or some shit but it got annohing,m Really fucking annouing. And then when I fucking TOLD YOU i needed you, which i did, you didn't even listen so what the fuck.  
  
Apparently i'm out of beer and damn, there are a lot of empty bnottles on mhy desk. except i'm fairly certain i didnm't drink that many, since it wojld be insane to drink that many beers in one night and i don't think i'd be conscious anymore. i do feel like shit thougj, and i did pass out earlierk so maybe i drank most of them? but now i'm all out. That was one nice thing about the house in palo alto, we never ran out of alchojol. Did you know i moved? I'm living by myhself now. my house is too big. my mother worries i'm lonely. I'm not, for the record. Jujst tired.  
  
i'm gonna go to bed now, so you win, eduardo.  
  
4:16 i canm't sleep. and i think the sleep deprivastonj adn intoxication are getting to me because i thought abnout texgting you just now. i picked u[ muy [hjone and stgarted a new tgext message and everytjing, but then i rememberd gthat hyou're saved as Wardo with a smiley face after it in my phone, because that's how hyou put your name into my contacts at the aepi party my freshman year and i never changed it, not even when i got a new pbnone and jesus fjck, why didn't i change it. and whhy did hou put that fucking smiley face. fuck ou. fuck you fuck hyou fuck hou fuck you so much wardo i miss you. it's nmot the same witjojt you amd if i had to d o it again i wojildnm't and if it makes yoiu feel better i tjink i'm abuot to throw up or cry or pasf out agubn please taljk to me i'kk give yoyh the 600 milliob dolarls plsff  
  
  


  
***  


Mark finds the blog entry the next day, hungover as shit, his head pounding. First he thanks whatever gods may be that he didn't post it in a drunken haze. Then he selects all, presses _delete_ , and slumps over on his desk.

 _Fuck Eduardo_ , he thinks to himself once more, as he drifts back off to sleep.

(But in his sleep, he dreams about him. And in his dream, they're friends again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please please leave a comment if you enjoyed and feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](https://sehcnamid.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oqua12)! #reviveTSN2k19


End file.
